Kami's Disciples
by Vermillonsavior
Summary: A wish was granted to become the savior and protector of the shinobi world, watch as naruto becomes feared as one of the almighty students of Kami-sama himself . Ch1 in 1st person naruhina mitokushi. Sorry if the summary sucks.


Kami's disciples

Ch1 The First Day

This is my first fanfic and it is in first person. If that change your

descion to read please remember don't judge a book by its cover.

Naruto in bedroom

I wake up and look up like it is a normal morning yet it is a

different ceiling. I look around I remember this place it's naruto

room

"holy mother of ...crap, well I think I asked to be able to have and

do everything in bleach and naruto. Just have to practice everything

and remember. " ' I woke up here does that mean.'

I run to the bathroom I look I'm the mirror and naruto is looking back at me.

'Hey I'm real like in my world, I thought that i would be animated,

well this is going to be fun, well I should try to make sasuke get

out of his holier than thou attitude, but how.. mah I'll just wing

it.'

"Now do I go to the academy or the training grounds."

Then I got all of naruto's memories

'Well that's kind of a depressing way to start the day.'

I go outside to the street and watch the civilians look at me with

hate and disgust.

'Man this really sucks. But now I know how he feels.'

20 minutes later

I arrive at in my classroom and the only people there are sasuke,kiba,

and hinata.

'Thank kami-sama that the banshee ain't here yet, I can not deal with

that crap now.' I start walking over to sit next to sasuke to save

him from the horrendous thing called fan girls.

"Ohayo hinata-chan" I say

"Ohayo n-n-naruto-kun" Hinata said with a deep blush.

'Did he just call me chan. I don't even know why he would even talk to

me. He doesn't usually notice me just like everyone maybe he

likes...no what am I thinking he wouldn't like me. '

As I set down next to sasuke he says "why are you setting next to me dobe"

'Remember act like naruto..on second thought act similarly to him.'

"I'm setting here to save your ass from fangirls teme"

"Why dobe?"

"Because I know fangirls are annoying that's why I don't have any."

"You don't have any because you are dobe and you wear kill-me-orange."

'Why hasn't he yelled at me like usual or called me time for that

matter' sasuke pondered

"NO, I don't have them because I chose to not be the best in the

class and get all that attention, cuz I knew what would have happened

if I did."

"Hmph..really then prove it dobe!"

"I'm not going to prove my acedimic awesomeness to you, besides a

ninja best tool I'd deception."

"Fine then at least show me how good you are at the other academy stuff."

"Fine name the time and place"

"Be at my place tomorrow at 5 dobe"

"OK" 'I swear that if that is just a screwed up way to ask me out.. I

seriously hope not.'

10 minutes later

"NARUTO-BAKA MOVE THAT'S MY SEAT." 'OK think of something that makes

you angry focus my chakra and you instill fear with killing intent.'

"Naruto what are you.."

"No one wants to hear you scream, you banshee so go somewhere else

where your actually wanted." '

Where did that dobe learn how to do that, I should get him to teach me

so I can catch up to nii-san.' "Thanks naruto I really hate fangirls"

I shrug

"um..yeah sure I hate fangirls, sometimes I think kami-sama pit them

here to torcher me"

"Me to naruto me to" Sasuke said

'Okay that was weird he acted strange even for sasuke, wait the purge

must of not happened yet, hopefully keeping him in the light won't be

that hard.' With that I leaned back and got comfortable and tried to

remember how to stop it.

That's when iruka-sensei walked in

"Ohayo everyone" 'that's ki from where..' he looked around 'Naruto is

he using the kyuubi..no it's not vile enough, then how.'

Big head no justu start "I said good morning everyone"

"Good morning iruka-sensei!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay class today we will be learning about the shodime and his battle

with madara uchiha." 'Sigh something I all ready know about, thank you

filler episodes. Madara was quiet later on, guess it true its always

the quiet ones...I bet a million ryo that hinata is a huge pervert ya

know that would explain all the blushing and fainting, she probably

has all of the released icha ichas. I need to see why people think

that book/is so good maybe I can ask hin..'

"NARUTO." At this point I fall on my ass and yell

"NANI?"

"Are you paying attention naruto?" Iruka asked

"Yeah of course I am iruka-sensei"

"Really then tell me what we were talking about."

"Oh you know this and that" thats when iruka's eye twitched and vein throbbed.

"Naruto" said iruka threateningly .

"Fine we are talking about hashima senju vs madara uchiha's final

battle at the valley of the end." I explained

"And"

"And what you only been talking for like five minutes you couldn't

have said anything about this that I don't already know"

Sakura stands up and points her finger at me.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT THIS NARUTO-BAKA, ONLY SASUKE-KUN

WOULD KNOW."

I glare at her heatedly "Sakura just shut up before you make me mad,

cause you won't like me when I'm angry." I said warningly.

"O-ok" She said almost disembowing.

Lunch time

On my way outside with sasuke by my side( which by the way is kinda

sorta freaking me out cause he is following me like a dog.)

'Mmm I wonder how if i can do any high level kido, well I only know a

few, good thing I memorized the ones they showed. Man that means..

hope that they made it into a manga here, or I gotta make the rest.

sigh this is troublesome.'

"Naruto what did you bring for lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm..you say somethin?" I said kakashi like and he shot me an annoyed stare.

"Well I asked you a question?"

"I asked you what did you being for lunch?"

"Ramen of course, you know I'm never going to give you my ramen"

"I know, welI I brought onigiri my kaa-san made it"

"okay"

'I think I'll start with a thirties level kido'

"Sasuke find someone to set with I have something to do." "Okay"

I go to the academy training grounds.

'So let's see I think I'll do 31 without incantation first.'

I close my eyes

'Okay imagine what it looks like build up reishi. '

I open my eyes I focus my reishi into my hand " Hado no sanjuuichi

shakkaho." Then about a second later it blows up in my hand.

I punch the ground "Crap, at least I can do kido . 'okay now use an

incantation and pay attention to how my reishi follows the spell.'

Lunch area

Sasuke was looking around for someone to set next to

'You know what screw this.' He just wondered of to the nearest tree

and set down underneath it. 'I wonder what naruto had to go do..he

went towards the academy training grounds.' With that he headed

toward the training grounds. Seemingly unfamiliar with the phrase

'curiosity killed the cat'.

Few minutes later

BOOOOM

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke said, he then started to hear me

talk to myself, and he started walking towards me.

Back to me

"Okay let's do this Oh ye Lord, mask of flesh and blood, all

creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the

name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of

the southern sea barrier, hado no sanjuuichi shakkaho." I said fireing

the red ball.

I kind accidentally aimed around where sasuke was standing."Crap,

sasuke dodge!"

With that I saw him dodge to my right,and it exploded about two meters

to his left. Threateningly I say "Why did you follow me?"

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED, how do you do that? What jutsu was that?"

'Well that rules out the bleach manga here, hey that means that I can

make it, sweet craploads of money here I come!'

"Um it's a incomplete technique that I figured out a lunch." "Okay

lets go back to lunch"

Lunch area

"I'm going to go eat with hinata you can eat with us if you want." I said

"Why?" He questioned

"Why not?" He shoots me an annoyed glare. 'Even in another dimension

people still get pissed off with that.'

"Hmph, Okay I'll go with you, but that's if she says yes"

"She will" I say confindently

I walk over there and I initiate the conversation. "Hey hinata can I

eat lunch with you."

That's when her eyes widened in shock. 'Did h-he a-ask to have lunch with me'

I look down "Okay I understand if you don't want to have lunch with

me" I said in a slightly depressed tone.

"No! i-it's okay if y-you e-eat l-l-lunch with me n-naruto-kun."

'Wow I'm surprised she didn't faint.' "Can sasuke join to?" I asked

"S-sure"

After school

"Hey naruto do you want to come over to my house?" Sasuke said

'Man this nice version of sasuke is kinda weird" I thought

"Yeah sure if it okay with your parents." 'This my be easier than I thought.'

Pumping his fist in the air he said "Sweet!"

When we walk outside I see many parents I expected mikoto, but itachi

is there waiting for his little brother. Then sasuke goes running to

him "Hi nii-san!" sasuke said excitedly

"Hi sasuke-kun, how was your day?" Itachi said with actual feelings.

"I made a friend today he saved me from fangirls"

At that itachi visibly flinched "Really who?" He asked with his

eyebrows raised

"Naruto and can he come over to our house" At this I raise my head.

"Sure, kaa-san and tou-san would probably love to meet your new

friend." At this I have a look of surprise and shock. 'Well he is a

genius, if he doesn't know the difference between the kunai and the

scroll its sealed in, then he's not really a genius.'

Itachi then looked at me with a knowing smirk. "Okay sasuke-kun

naruto-kun let's go."

"Okay nii-san" He turns and looks at me . "Come on naruto!"

5 minutes later

As I was walking to the uchiha estate itachi looked at me with an

somewhat curious stare and asked "So naruto-kun why did you save

sasuke-kun from all those fangirls?"

" I helped him because I really hate fangirls and I also realized

that he got all the attention cause he is the 'top of the class'(which

I add air quotes.) This is when I realized that it would be good to

let people think that I am a quote on quote 'dobe'. It's also great

that people underestimate me because a shinobi's greatest weapon is

deception."

"Well put naruto-kun what would your normal grades be? How strong are

you?" Itachi inquired.

"My grades would be up with or above sasuke and for my strength I have

no idea what level I'm on, because nobody wants to test their against

an academy student"I replied

"If I may naruto-kun, I would like to test your strength." Itachi said

"Hai that would be okay itachi-san, but DO NOT underestimate me." I warned

"Hai naruto-kun underestimation has led to the down fall of an

incalculable number of the most powerful shinobi."

"So when are we going to do this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"I guess after dinner."

I nod "Okay"

10 minutes later Uchiha estate

'Wait naruto doesn't know any anything about the way of the shinobi,

I guess I have to do kido, call upon zanpaktous, hope I don't need

practice with the rinnegan paths, and copy his Justus with my

sharingan.' I thought

"Kaa-san I'm home and I brought a friend over, nii-san said it was

okay!" Sasuke exclaimed

Mikoto comes around the corner and she says "Wow you made a friend

sasuke-kun, who..." She stop dead sentence"Oh is this him" looking

at me with curiosity

"Hai Kaa-san this is my friend naruto uzumaki who saved me from

fangirls all day."

"Really?" She asks genuinely suprised.

"Yeah"

With her head in a slight bow. she says "Well anyway I'm mikoto

uchiha sasuke-kun's mother."

With a bow I say "It's a pleasure to meet you uchiha-san."

'This boy sure is polite for not having anyone teach it to him'. Mikoto thought

Sasuke asks "So kaa-san whats for dinner?"

"Food" She says dripping with sarcasum.

I snicker " You walked into that one." At this sasuke blushes with

embarrassment.

"Whatever, what do you want to do naruto?"

"We could spar or train together" He sweatdrops at this "Is that

really all you think about?" Sasuke asked

"Among other things yeah it is, so is there something wrong with

that?" I asked with confusion

He sweatdrops "No come on we're going to the uchiha training grounds."

Sasuke somewhat orordered

"Okay" I look at itachi "So, itachi-san do you want to come to?"

He nod in the affirmative "Sure naruto-kun."

5 minutes later training ground

"Holy crap how do you guys not get lost here?" I asked

They shrug "Don't asked, just never have." They both say in unison

"Okay for rules doujustu or no doujustu?" I ask

Itach looks at me with a raised eyebrow "You don't have a doujustu."

I turn to them and look at them with a dead serious look. " Your

right I don't have one, I have three that I know of." I said, the last

being in thought.

Their eyes widen in surprise and disbelief "W-what y-you sound

serious" Itachi said somewhat mind blown "Yes I am, one of them is

the rinnegan, one of them you are fond of, and the other one is from

around here."

Due to sasuke still wondering what the rinnegan is he is not aware, So

this time it's only itachi's eyes that widen farther in disbelief.

"W-what how is that possible?" He stuttered out.

"I wished to come to this dimension with the ability to use all kekkai

genkais and more abilities to being peace to this world the only thing

I need to do is practice these abilities." I said with determination

Itachi was the first to get out of his shock a minute later "If

that's true then show us your sharingan." He said with his eyes

narrowed.

With a shrug I say "Okay whatever."

I close my eyes "I don't know how many tomoes I have."

"Okay" said itachi.

I open my eyes with sharingan in them. I look at itachi "Well how

many?" He takes a step back "Holy crap... you have six total."

Itachi stuttered

"Well itachi-san want to start that match now?" I inquired

"Sure why not naruto-kun." Then he started rushing towards me "Wait

a minute I have to do something first." Then he suddenly stops "Okay"

'So how do I do I call upon one of the zanpoktou.'

I hear a deep chuckle in my head

"I see child, I figured that as soon as you got there that you'd try

to change things and for the better, so far you have.'' A strange but

powerful voice said (A.N. they are talking in naruto's head like he

does with kurama.)

"Are you the kyuubi, if so then I'm not your child, and how do you

know I'm not from this dimension?!" I ask

"I know because I granted your wish."

"W-what?How? The only way I can think of is i-if..." I realized

My eyes widen as I appear in a mindscape it's different from the

sewer mindscape for the kyuubi. Suddenly a traditional Japanese two

story house fades into view and it's very nice with a slightly

shallow stream that starts from the treeline about 5 meters to my ten

O'Clock, and there in the stream there is a pathway with big

stepping stones that led to the house. Then it goes for about 10

meters then ends in a wonderful koi pond. Around the clearing there

are all kind of trees ranging from 5 meters to 90 tall. Then I see him

walking towards me he has blonde hair, heart shaped face, lightly

tanned skin, with blue eyes shining with unfathomable wisdom, wearing

a midnight blue kimono with sakura trees on it and it's has the kanji

for love and hope. Then I realize he is two feet away from me.

"Hello my child, and to answer your question, yes I'm the one your

world prays to the one you call kami-sama." He says

I take a unconsious step back in shock with wide eyes. In a hushed

tone I ask "Seriously?"

He nods in the afermative. "W-w-why m-me?" I stutter out.

"Because my child I know the true reason why you wanted to come here."

kami-sama said with a knowing smile.

"NO! h-how I never told anybody?!" I ask

He walks over and places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with

understanding and sympathy "I only know because you started asking

yourself out loud at 13 'why did I fall in love with her' and you

always asked why it hurt."

I look down with teary eyes "Yeah t-that's the way I remember it, but

no matter what I always held hope that I would be with her."

He lifts my chin up and he has a somewhat proud smile on. "Love that

transcends time, space, and a whole other dimension. That's the reason

I brought you here."

I chuckle " I'm here because kami-sama's a romantic." This earns a

laugh from him. "Yes I am now to test this boy's true love." Kami said

with the last being in thought

"I also decided to make you oversee this realm by making you immortal"

With absolute conviction I say "No if she's not with me here then

life's not worth living without someone to share it with." He smiles

even more.

" You realize you just said no to kami-sama."

I scratch the back of my Head in embarrassment "um...sorry." I say nervously

He chuckles "It's okay and you pass. Now on to your question all you

do is clasp your hands together and say ' come fourth and fight with

me' and say the name of the zanpoktou you want. Then pull"

"Okay, now how do I get out of here?" I ask

'Starting tomorrow I will start training you'

Then kami-sama just swipes his hand though the air, and the mindscape

fades from view. "He will be a wonderful disciple of mine."

Outside world

In the training area we see itachi looking at a zoned out eyes glossed

over me "He has been like that for ten minutes." 'Is he talking with

the kyuubi? I wonder if he even..' Then my nine year old body grows to

5'1, breaking his thoughts.

"H-holy crap" itachi stamers

"Hey I'm back" I say with a fox like grin

"Hey now shall we get started naruto-kun?" 'start somewhat small

haven't trained yet'

I put up my hand "One minute"

I clasp my hands together "Come fourth and fight with me

hyourinmaru,"I say

As I pull my hands apart the unsheathed sword starts forming from the

middle of the sealth with white particles going to the edge making it

materialize. Itachi looks at me with shock and disbelief. "H-how is

that possible, is that due to the rinnegan?" He asks

I grin "No it was part of wish that was granted by kami-sama,this is

one of many zanpaktou that he taught me to materialize here." I say

"What you mean y-you met kami-sama?!" He then activates his sharingan

' How his chakra capacity doubled maybe it's true.' "Fine itachi-san

I'll go first " I point my sword at him and say "hado no Yo byakurai"

He dodges to my left and pulls out his tonto. He comes at me with

surprising strikes with a downward slash. I block it . He

brings his left leg up to knee me in the stomach I block it with my

knee. I throw a left hook. He ducks he kicks me away. "Interesting" he

says

"let's try ninjustu." I activate my sharingan and copy him, we make a

few handseals in unison" Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu" the fireballs

collide and end in a fiery explosion.

I smirk "My turn" I say "sit upon the frosted heavens hyourinmaru."

Then a blue Chinese dragon emerges from my sword. Itachi's eyes widen

and he dives to his left. "Itachi-san that was just shikai, now I go

to bankai." I inform

"What's that?" He asked

"Patience is a vertue my friend." Then I release a big tower of

reishi and chakra "Now bankai daiguren hyourinmaru." Now I'm flying, I

look itachi in the eyes and I see something I thought I'd never see

from him fear. "O-okay that's good for now naruto-kun" He says

In a disappointed tone I say "Okay." Then we hear "Dinner's ready"

and we head inside

5 minutes later

"So Itachi-kun how was the spar with naruto-kun." He snickers then

mikoto snaps her head to him "D-did you just?" she asks

"Hai, he is slightly below me, he didn't use his strongest zanpaktou,

and he didn't use all the other powerful doujustu's"

Her eyes widen in surprise. 'W-what how, I don't think Kushi-chan

even had ONE.' Mikoto thought

He looks at her with a smirk and holds up two fingers "Two words..."

Then pauses for dramatic effect "Kami-sama" she then looks at me with

disbelief and a little bit of fear. Then she laughs nervously and in

between laughs she says

"You...really...expect...me...to...believe...that? !"

Then a figure starts materializing rapidly in front of us. After a

few seconds kami-sama is standing there in his mindscape wear. He

starts chuckling "Hai, I did but that was part of my many gifts to

him."

In an escalating voice Mikoto says "How can you give him bloodline"

Kami-sama smirks

'Here it comes' I thought with a smirk.

"Child I can do anything I wish for I am Kami-sama." At that

everybody's eyes widen in shock. Then everyone but itachi laughs,

after a good minute mikoto says "Talk about a god complex."

Kami looks at her "I know about the Coup." In disbelief they

somehow say "W-what? How? Who told you"

"No nobody told me I already knew. In fact I knew about it before you

did." Kami-sama said

"If you don't believe me then I can just tell everybody here who you

loved before you settle for fugaku..." A second later after

comprehension her eyes widen in realization. "H-how I never even told

her? So how can you know?"

This perks my intrest and kami just smirked "My child I've already

told you." I look at kami and ask "Who was it?"

He looks at mikoto and nods as if he knew what the possible outcomes

and was okay with it. He looks back at me and says "She was and still

is in love with your mother naruto-kun." Kami says dropping the

bombshell

"Well I wasn't expecting that outcome." 'mmmmm...well this is

different , and the mikokushi fans are probably happy.' I look at

itachi and he has his eyes widened in suprise, but he quickly hides it

then he says "That was unexpected, I didn't know she is one of them."

Out of perifral I notice mikoto sink to her knees, I narrow my eyes at

him and speak up. "Itachi-san don't discriminate against your own

mother just because she loves a women." I turn to him and cross my

arms

"A word of advice love isn't something that you can control, it just

happens even if you don't want to fall in love with that person

because society would make fun of you..." My eyes get watery.

"I especially know what your mother is going though." I look at her

and her eyes are glued to me waiting then stare at itachi "You don't

know what it feels like to love somebody even more than yourself,

wishing every day to be with them, to hold them and whisper sweet

nothings to one another. To be the shoulder that they cry on. You want

to be there for them though everything thick or thin. Yet even if

they're not with you, you then hope, for without hope this world is a

very dark place." I then notice kami looking a me with very prideful

look and he gives me a nod of approval.

"Very wise words from one so young naruto-kun." Itachi says

I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Why did you say that itachi-san?"

itachi smirks "It was all to test you naruto-kun."

I give him a deadpan look "Seriously, you got to be freaking' kidding me?"

"So your okay with your mom?" I ask He nods his head and says "Yeah I

never had a problem in the first place."

I look at kami-sama and ask the silent question 'can I bring her back

for mikoto?' He then smiles and nods, somehow understanding me.

"Soo..what do we do now?" I say. Itachi speaks

"I think everybody's hungry, yes?"

"Yeah" we say in unison. Then all laugh and with the exception of me

and mikoto stay. I turn 'arrogant uchihas' she looks at me I walk

over then give her am understanding smile then crouch down to eye

level. "Mikoto-chan I'm sure that kushina-chan would have fallen in

that kind of love if you told her before she fell for tou-san."

I chuckle "Knowing her she would be in shock about someone actually

loving her romantically, then she'd ask why. After you would tell her

she would most likely glomp you then say 'I could learn to love you

that way', then the two of would be together." I sigh "but alas you'll

never know until I bring her back." This causes her to stand up with a

slightly angered expression,but you can never tell with some uchiha.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME SAYING THAT SHE'LL COME BACK! I CAN'T

TELL HER HOW I FEEL NOT NOW, NOT EVER. YOU JUST JUST DON'T

UNDERSTAND!" She shouts at me. Okay maybe really angry.

"Really were you not listening to me before?" This calms her down

somewhat. "Y-yeah I was something missing though wasn't

there?" She looks down and clutches her heart. "but it still doesn't

compare wiith the pain I felt and still feel today."

"Ditto, and I left out the more personal parts. I do know how you

feel though, but I went though more pain."

"If I may ask how?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Okay I don't mind telling the first person ever." "Really?" She

asked disbelieving

"Yeah people would have made fun of me, but there was a friend that

wouldn't make fun of me." "So what happened?"

Monologue start "In the dimension where I'm from we have these awesome

animated TV shows called anime. Certain people from my world made the

anime called 'NARUTO' I watched this show since I was like ten and

before I knew the awesomeness that was anime. Fourtantally or

unfourtante depending on who you ask, without me noticing I fell in

love with one of the female characters. Then when I thought it was

love I wasn't really sure since I never felt that why to anyone or

someone to me, when I was thirteen I prayed that I would be here in

naruto's body when I woke up, with the ability to do everything." My

tears well up

" Eventually it started to hurt my heart so much that my whole body

hurt, or my soul I never knew which one. Most of my free time I would

think about her all the time, wondering how's she's doing. Then about

three months of this I had to find out why the hole in my heart pain

kept escalating. I had a hunch that it was love but I hoped I was

wrong, So I looked it up. My fears were realized I fell in love with

a fictional character." "A year give or take three months later I

began to pray to every deity from almost all religions for about my

first prair." "This went on for about , a year." "I then stopped at

fifteen. I figured that since mortal didn't find any interest in me

then why would immortals, but I still always held hope that it would

happen and it did." I finish with a bright smile.

She looks at me with a sad smile with tears in her eyes. "Your right,

you did have it worse than me." I nod my head "It's bad fall in love

with someone who you can't talk to, do or say something funny to hear

their melodiously divine laugh and their smile, or just to be there

for them as a friend." I clap my hands together "Well let's go get

something to eat.". "Okay" she says.

Kitchen

"What are they doing? I'm hungry!" Sasuke inquired/wined. Itachi looks at him

"Quiet sasuke. They should be finishing up." I can't believe those

two had a heart to heart.' He senses them coming "here they are

sasuke-kun." sasuke throws his arms up "Finally!" He shouts "Sorry to

keep you waiting." I say

2 minutes later

Everybody is ready to eat the orange chicken mikoto made, we all say

itakimasu. Have way though my meal kami-sama speaks " Itachi mikoto I

want you to help train sasuke and naruto with me." They bow their

heads "It would be our honor." Itachi said.

After dinner

Mikoto gathers the dishes and takes them to the sink. I stand up

"Mikoto-chan can I help?"

Everyones head snap towards me.

She smirks at me "Chan mm?" I scratch the back of my head and

chuckle nervously "Uh yeah in a sense your kind of like my step mom."

I say

Her eyes water up. She then jumps at me glomps me and crushes me

between her valley "Ahh that's so sweet!" She says as she crushes the

air out of me. My face turns blue. "C-c-can't b-b-bre-ath." I say

flailing me a

She blushes and jumps back and scratches her cheek. "hehe..gomen."

Unfortunately I am still blushing. "y-yeah it's okay." Sasuke has a

somewhat confused look on "So is naruto my nii-san as well?" Sasuke

inquired. Itachi's eyebrows shoot up "Sasuke-kun that's not even

poss..."

"Not so fast medical ninjustu is pretty amazing, plus you only have

to formulate a way to have the twenty-three chromosomes combine with

the other twenty-three hopefully in the form of coitis."

They all look at me horribly confused "What?" itachi says

I look over at him "We liked to study really small things in my

world." I explain

"Okay" Itachi said

We all look at mikoto waiting for an answer. She looks spaced out.

Then she gets a nose bleed and it gets thicker and faster. "Oi!

Mikoto-chan!"

Her head jerks up "uh what?" She then rubs her nose on her sleeve

luckily she wearing black shirt. 'I never thought mikoto was a

pervert, Kaa-chan probably did that to her.'

She looks at me "So naruto-kun do you want to spend the night?" I

shrug "sure I need to go get clothes though." Itachi dismisses it

with a wave of his hand "I'll just make a kage bushin."

I smirk and activate my sharingan "Okay" he puts his hands in the

fimilar cross sign "Kage bushin no justu" there's the poof. 'That's

two justu down.' I think as I deactivate my sharingan.

Bedtime

I am to sleep on a futon in sasuke's room(tradition Japanese bedroom)

with sasuke to my left in his futon and to my right is the door

"Night boys" Mikoto says as she closes the door. "Night

kaa-san/mikoto-chan!" Sasuke and I say repectivally.

I turn to sasuke "So sasuke what do you think about tonight?" He turns

his head to me and shrugs. "I didn't really know what was going on, do

you?" "Well your mom likes my mom like how mommies and daddies like

each other."

Outside the room

Here we see mikoto leaning up to the door with her ear listening in

'This kid even though he was sixteen or seventeen the pain he has

experienced in both lives made him mature much faster than normal.'

She breaths a sigh of relief 'Thank kami he's explaining it to him.'

She hears "...each other."

Back to me

"So do you understand now?" He still looks confused "One question"

"Yes?" I ask he looks at me with a sheepish expression. "Are we

brothers?" I smirk "Not by blood."

He then gets a slightly depressed look and looks down "Hey, hey we can

still be brothers in all but blood if you want to?" He looks at me

happily "Sure nii-san."

Then a sudden question about someone I haven't seen all night go

though my head "Hey sasuke I don't remember ever seeing your father

where was he?"

He gets sad again "Tou-san doesn't come home, usually he's at the

police department. The times that he does have time he is usually with

Itachi."

"Sorry, but hey tomorrow's gonna be fun." "Yeah maybe night." He says

and rolls over to his left side. "Good Night."

I roll to my to my right "kami-sama. I promise I won't fail this

world...dattebayo." I whisper as I fall asleep.

Please tell me how I did no flames please, contructive criticism and

ideas always welcome.


End file.
